User blog:ICanRapSortOf/Top 10 Rarest Pets
Top Ten Rarest Pets: 10. Love Dog The love dog got this spot because it is one of the cheapest pets (in R$), but was only available for limited time, and never came back since 9. Noob The Noob received this spot because like the love dog, was limited, but had a higher price (R$) 8. All the snakes The snakes received this spot because again, were limited, but had a higher price (R$). They were revealed during one of Pet Simulator's oldest updates, so not as many people have it. 7. Ghostdeeri This pet received a spot because it was available during the Halloween event. It had a low chance of getting, but the chance was boosted higher from a Cursed Egg to 50%. The only problem is that they required a TON of Halloween coins, which were hard to get. This is the only pet on this list I have. 6.Sorrow This guy has the same purpose as the Ghostdeeri, but the chances were WAY lower. 5.Willow Wisp Same purpose as Sorrow and Ghostdeeri, but chances were even lower! 4. Willow Wisp Green Same purpose again. Chances were super small. 3. Dominus Huge This guy received this spot because it had one of the lowest encounter rates. (0.00005%). It was adored by all due to its size. 2. Part 1: Skeleton Ghost This pet has the same purpose as the Dominus huge, but it was only available during the Halloween event, and as I said before, the Halloween coins were hard to get. However, it had a slightly higher chance of hatching than the Dominus Huge. 2 Part 2: Dominus Partner The Dominus Partner received this spot because it was only available to people with a popular media account. You must have one of the following done: -25K subs on YouTube or 10K views per video -1K Twitch Followers or 50 Average viewers -Have a Twitter account with 10K followers 1. Giant Cat This pet is by far the rarest pet (for now). It was available from a code when you got a Giant Cat plush, which was about $60! Plus, only a hundred were sold, which means, this pet cannot be made dark matter or traded. It sold out in 4 hours! Honorable Mentions: These pets are hard to get, but sadly did not make it to the list: 11. Dominus Electric Is really hard to hatch 12. Agony Also is hard to hatch, but not as hard as the top 10's 14.C0RE SHOCK/ Mortuus They are really hard to hatch with a 0.01% chance of hatching. 13. Cyborg Dominus, Dominus Rainbow, Dominus Messor, Dominus Frigidus, Dominus Empyreus, Domortuus These pets received this spot because they were the rarest in their egg, but many people have them. (Except for Messor, Frigidus, and Empyreus because they were released early on, so not many people have them, but are now available in eggs). 15. Any Pet from 0.9% - 0.1% Sorry, there was just so many pets in this range, like the Hydra 16. R$ Pets These pets were available with ROBUX, but had the lowest stats of their pet. I'm not talking about the Noob, Love Dog, or Snakes, but the other pets like Unicorns and Tanks, etc. These pets costed a lot of ROBUX, luckily they are now available in eggs! 17. Any Pet from 5% - 1% Again, this list is very long, so I won't put any pets. Check the wiki for this list. 18. Any Pet from 49% - 6% Same purpose as #6. 19. Basic/ Good Halloween Pets: They were a part of the Halloween event, but were available in the lowest cost Halloween egg, which many people got. Also, this event lasted a little long, so you had the chance of getting one higher than any other pet. 20. BIG Mascot This pet is actually one of the easiest pets to get, but you have to join two groups, which is a waste of time since there is barely any perks, and without builder's club, you can only have 5 groups. Also, it is EXTREMELY WEAK! Category:Blog posts